elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Darkness Creatures Parasite/Bloodsucker Kage, the God of darkness, decided to build and army of his own after seeing his brothers and sisters' armies begin to grow. He went to Gaia and asked for her to teach him how to create living beings. After learning from Gaia, he set off to work shaping his first creature. T he creature was small with a bulbous body and a small head with sharp fangs. But his creations posed little threat compared to the great creations of his brothers and sisters, so he went to his brother Thantos for assistance. With the vial of poison he had recieved from Thantos, he merged the poison with his own creature to give it a deadly bite that would slowly kill anything unfortunate enough to be the target of its attack. With their new gift and ability to breed quickly Kage's army became a much more serious threat. -by jonski1414 Devourer/Pest Shortly after finishing his army of parasites, Kage looked down on earth and saw his newly created parasite battling one of Terra's garaboid. Fascinated with how the garaboid could tunnel down leaving no trace behind, he scooped it up into his workshop to make a creature of darkness that could do the same and extend his territory further out more. While he was still fusing the essence of darkness into it, Kage was so tired that he slowly slipped into slumber right on his worktable. The uncompleted creatures skittered out of the work and dived back into the ground. Furious when he woke up, he decided to not pay any more attention to the poor creature since he was busily making other types. Then one day, he felt a little bit of power seeping back to him even though he had no pillars erected at the moment. Surprised, he glanced around and discovered that the little creature he had forgotten about was slowly consuming the other gods’ energy and returning darkness back to him. It was so unworthy of attention that no one noticed it do its mischievous work. He then named it Devourer since devouring energy was what it did the best. He then took it back to his workshop and fused extra legs and body segments to it to create an even larger Devourer to create the Pest. -by Sunshadow96 Black Dragon/Obsidian Dragon Although his army of parasites and devourers were dangerous, they were weak, fragile, and poison's effect was too slow to do any real damage to his brothers' army. So like his brothers and sisters he sought to create a dragon of his own and stole a dragon from each of his brothers to experiment with them. After many failed attempts, he came to the Light Dragon he had stolen from Iris. He took the dragon and imbued him with the very essence of darkness. As he did the dragon's scales and claws turned pure black and thus the first Black Dragon was born. Though these dragons were strong he sought to make them stronger so he stole several sets of plate armor from Terra and gave them to his strongest dragons.Once the armor touched the powerful darkness of the Dragons it hardened into thick obsidian plates, thus giving it the name Obsidian Dragon. -by jonski1414 Gargoyle After Kage finished his dragons, he decided to some spying on Terra to see if his Devourers and Pests were better than Terra's Graboids. As he neared Terra's range of mountains, he came across a stone figure. Curious, he inspected it closely, and although he could sense there being life in it, it didn't move at all. Forgetting about his plans, he took it back to his workshop. After inbuing it with dark energy to make it have some mobility, he soon got bored with experimenting on it and set it next to a Black Dragon for it to destroy the stone figure. As the Black Dragon slashed at it, however, it suddenly hardened and shrugged off the attack. The stone figure then swiped at the dragon, and it died. Astonished, Kage decided to keep it as part of his army, calling it a Gargoyle. -by AD GanonDork Minor Vampire/VampireCategory:Fan-made Lore After fighting with Iris for a time, Kage became fascinated by the healing properties of her creatures. Kage had some experience with health regeneration with his Drain Life spell, but he hadn't thought of making a creature with healing abilities. He decided to steal a Werewolf from Henku and he overwhelmed the entropy in it to give way to full darkness. He decided to steal some wings from Mercury to add on for good measure. Kage looked at his creation, and decided that it would damage the opponent as well as heal him, so he created fangs to add on. Pleased ith his work, Kage put it in a arena with a Gargoyle to see if it would work. As soon as the creature attacked the Gargoyle, Kage could feel a little bit of energy seep into him. Kage decided that he would call it a Vampire. However, it required a lot of energy for him to summon, so he created a weaker version and called it a Minor Vampire.